n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Set of Guild Rules
Three Strikes Law of NUR In order to keep the guild running well and to prevent problems, please follow these simple rules for the guild here. If you have any questions or problems, please feel free to contact A Crew or VC about them. Any breach of these rules will result in the 3 Strike System! Strike One(1): You are sentenced to the Guild Prison upon trial. Strike Two(2): The Death God of NUR will greet you, and will rip your soul and body to pieces and you will have to start over again. Strike Three(3): The Ban Hammer will show its true form and your out! The Gaia Rules & Guidelines: We all obey these, these are the ground rules that Gaia it self have laid out. If you have not see them, I suggest you look at them… http://www.gaiaonline.com/info/index.php?info=rules General Rules: -While debating and discussion is fine, we will not tolerate rudeness, insulting posts, personal attacks or purposeless inflammatory posts. The Crew and VC decision is final in these matters. -Please refrain from posting meaningless threads, one word (or short) non-sense posts, or the such. -Advertising, spamming and trolling is not allowed, only in the Advertising Sub-Thread -Please wait a reasonable amount of time before complaining about nobody replying, in some cases not all the members will be online to respond instantly so please be patient. -The Crew and VC also do not allow posts that are sexual in nature, and im talking about cyber sex. The Crew and VC do not mind you hugging or kissing while you role play, but make sure its all PG-13 -Discussion of illegal activities are not allowed. -The Crew and VC reserve the right to remove offensive posts without notice. -Also while these rules cover most common situations, they cannot anticipate everything. Consequently we reserve the right to take any actions The Crew and VC deem appropriate to ensure these forums are not disrupted or abused in any way. Rp Rules: -Auto-learning/auto-hit is not allowed. -Godmodding is not allowed. -Meta Gaming is not allowed -You can not beat someone 2 ranks higher then you alone -If you wish for a thread you created to be deleted, edit the topic and put Delete at the end of the title. That will be a lot easier than posting in the topic as many people do not go through all the posts inside. -All fights outside RP must be taken to Private Message or the Complaint Forum. Remember, don't spam each others inboxes as that is rude. If the need arises, someone will be banned. -Portals/FTG banned -Pets are limited to pet-oriented clans. They are only allowed to perform taijutsu. They feed off the owner's jutsu. They are part of the owner's turn. They are subject to genjutsu, as well as their owner's genjutsu. They can not be used in conjunction with A+ rank jutsus. -Follow Gaia TOS. About your Role Playing Character (RPC): -Make sure you follow the format guide provided within the profile threads. We do not mind if you add details such as pet description, or move some things around. Just as long as it includes those basic things on the format. -With bloodlines, please make sure you have bought them, details on this are on the starter thread. -Everybody starts out as an Academy Student! The 3 Jutsu’s on the profile format are the basic ones you learn during your time at your village academy. -Each person can know 2 elements (unless class states otherwise). You start with one, learn the 2nd at Chunin, and a 3rd at Sannin(if your ninjutsu). But the 3rd wont be as strong as the other two. - Two roleplay characters are reserved for those who have been in the guild for over ten months, or under special conditions to be given, however both need to be approved by the guild leader. The 2 RPC's must also have as little contact as possible, and not be in the same village. -Once you turn Chunnin, there are many new things you can do: 1. You may teach yourself Jutsu’s, but you must Role Play your RPC learning them. 2.Also at this level you are allowed to learn summoning. 3. You can learn a 2nd element Villages: -If you abandon your village, you become a missing or rogue ninja and will be hunted. -Killing a member of your village will count as treason and you will be immediately hunted and given missing ninja status. Killing a member who is threatening the safety of your village or someone else's will be an exception. Basically self-defense, unless you were the one that had ill intent. -If you do not have a village or a member of an organization, you can not rank up. -All members must take tests to rank up. There are some exceptions, but those will be reported by the crew and tested/examined appropriately. If you failed a test, you must wait one week before asking to retake it. -Upon joining the organizations such as Akatsuki you are not automatically ranked up to S-rank. Akatsuki and Demons: -Demon hosts must be taken alive -If the Host dies, the demon dies with it -Removing the demon does not kill the host -If a demon is removed you must pay for the owner the original price of the demon. Or half the price and they get to keep some demonic chakra equal to a transformation of 1/3 the tails (Rounded to the nearest whole, and owners choice on if they want to keep demonic chakra or not) -Once the demon is extracted you must leave the owner alone, he is to be unharmed and not killed or taken elsewhere. -It takes 3 in real life days to fully extract a demon. Regardless of number of members. Bloodlines/Clans/Implants -Each person is allowed 1 Bloodline and/or 1 Clan, which must be purchased. Any addition Bloodlines must be "obtained." -Obtaining an additional or Implant Bloodline must be taken from another person. Which they can give up willingly, or you can take by force. You must pay the person for there bloodline. -Any additional bloodlines must be implanted by a Jonin or above Medical Ninja -Implant Bloodlines are not as strong as Natural Bloodlines, and drain more chakra. Summons: -Each person is allowed up to 1 Summon -Once obtaining a Summon you may not change -Obtaining Summons is done by being taught by the Origianl Summoner in the Summon Land, or going though the trials of the summoning land -You may obtain a summon at Chunin Minimum, Unless you have a Demon then you may obtain one at Genin Jutsu: Medical -In order to be a Medical-nin you must start training at genin. -If you start after you can only learn up to Genin Level -If you learn Medical you cannot learn a 3rd element at S- Rank -If you are not a Medical you can only learn up to Chunin level seals Sealing -In order to learn sealing jutsu you MUST be taught by someone, no self teaching. -You cannot start learning sealing jutsu till Chunin Level. -Only Medical-Nin can learn Sealing jutsu. Ninjutsu -All Ninjutsu must be followed to the tooth (Post Count, etc.) -All Jutsu must be Called out unless otherwise -All jutsu required the right amount of Hand seals -In order to learn, you must follow the Chakra system. Genjutsu -Opponent must be able to escape -Cannot Kill with genjutsu unless part of a clan that says otherwise Taijutsu -Specialists can only learn 8 styles -Non-specialists can learn up to 4 styles in sannin -Requires 15 posts per stage of style Puppets: -You have to make the puppet it cant just come out of thin air. -Normal puppets cant preform jutsus. -Only at chunnin and above rank can you make the strings invisible to normal human eyes. Byakugan can spot the chakra strings. -A puppet MUST have a weak spot. -You must put the puppets in your profile this includes its weapons and weak joints. -Human puppets are restricted to S rank ninjas. -The person must be dead to preform Hitokugutsu no jutsu. -Academy can use 1 puppet, gennin 2-3, chunnin 3-4, Jounin 4-7. Above jounin is 10 unless he/she is a human puppet. Sage Mode 1. Sage mode can only last for a short amount of posts ( 5-8 ) max. depending on ability 2. A cool down period must be used equal to 1/3 the amount of posts used, and around up to he narest whole 3. Sage mode will last for the number of posts times 2 that you gathered energy. You must stand still while gathering energy. 4. If you are using a clone to gather energy, only 3 clones at a time can gather energy or have energy and you can only use these 3 clones once no others may gather energy later. 5. Clone can gather energy while the user is in Sage mode but not during cool down. 6. The original summoner and only one person of his choice may be allowed to learn Sage Mode. 7. Sage mode may be used in the form of some kekkei genkais or clans. 8. The one who learns the sage mode under the original summoner replaces the original summoner in the happening that they die. 9. The one who learns the sage mode under the original summoner replaces the original summoner in the happening that they die. 10. The user of the mode must take on some characteristcs of the animals in which they summon. (for example: the changing of eyes in which Naruto in the toad sage mode has) 11. The user must also gain some chrater traits of these animals( Such as the monkeys would have a short attention span but a greater relex and reaction time, Dragons can breath fire but drain chakra quicker.) 12. You may not use bloodlines during Summoning Sage Mode, and you may not use Summonings during Bloodline Sage Mode 13. For Complete info on Sage Mode check here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_Mode Transplant Rules: 1. You cannot get implants from those who have had the bloodline implanted. Anyone who currently has an implant of an implant is fine, but no more from now on. 2. If you get an implant that is beyond the basic level, for example mangekyo sharingan, it reverts back to the base sharingan and you have to start from the beginning. This means that all those implants like sharingan, or byakugan, all that sort of thing, you will always get a base implant. The exception is for implants that require an upgrade. I believe the eternal is the only exception. In that case, the implanted eye is treated as the stage it was before the implant, but only for upgrade purposes. 3. Each original owner of a bloodline is allowed to give it out once. This is to limit how many people have a bloodline to twice the number of current original owners so the more popular bloodlines don't get out of control. Also, in reference to rule two, if an implant is used to be upgraded, it doesn't count as an implant and the person still has the ability to implant things. Of course you still lose the eye, but you still have another eye to implant if you wish. 4. Limit one implant per person. This is simply to ensure someone doesn't go around getting multiple implants and overly abusing the fact that they have multiple bloodlines. 5. No more combining of bloodlines. This means if you get an implant, you can't combine it with your current bloodline to make a new custom one. They will just end up unoriginal and a combination of the previous two. 6. Many Bloodlines are not allowed to be transplanted. Unless they are physical type bloodlines then it is allowed. Sharingan, Byakugan, chakra hands, seki-reigan, Eye techniques in general are allowed. Thinks like mokuton, bloodline crusher, and others of that sort are not allowed. Rules on eye implants: 1. You can't turn them off and on. This has gotten way out of control and people are treating implants as if they were their own. From now on, implanted eyes are considered foreign by the body, and therefore don't know how to control them. The exception is if you are getting an implant of the same group. For example, getting a sharingan implant while being an uchiha. Since you are already aware of how to turn it on and off, you are allowed to do so anyway. 2. The eye can be covered and it would negate the effects of the implant. Meaning, the chakra drain is shut off, and you can't see with it. Reminder -If you don't read the rules, you are subject to ANY punishment deemed appropriate by the crew as set down by the Laws of NUR -Crew must follow these rules as well as the crew rules.